Existing types of connectors used in charging industrial batteries are known in the art as SB and SBX-style connectors. Retaining positive connection with these existing connectors is a long-standing problem. As a result of this problem, a device is considered required and is routinely sold which attempts to metallically clamp these connectors to prevent disengagement; however, the device is problematic, even to the point that users refuse to purchase the required device. Other than the failure of this existing clamping device to properly perform, the metallic makeup of the device places the connections and wires at the SB and SBX-style connector at substantial risk of electrical short. The present apparatus solves these problems with a basic improvement to the SB and SBX-style connectors.